Of Truth and Ideals
by NeonFlower
Summary: While Ash, Iris, and Cilan continue their way back to Kanto, they're pulled into an untimely war between father and son. As they help fight the war for the balance of Unova, they meet new and old friends alike. Will they defeat Team Plasma? Or will the villainous gang win over the Heroes of Unova? And will Ash finally get a hold of his aura?


"Are you sure we're ready to start our plans of attack?" An older man, dressed in a large, black robe, asked a younger man next to him. Both males were walking down a hallway as they talked. The younger man was wearing a white science jacket; he readjusted his glasses as he smirked.

"Never underestimate science, my dear Ghetsis. Kyurem has always been ready since he was captured by Team Plasma," The younger male replied, swinging his hands in a nonchalant manner. Ghetsis's one eye narrowed, the other covered over by a red eyepiece. The clank of his cane echoed off the hallway walls each time it came down on the metal floor.

Both men came up to a doorway guarded by two Team Plasma grunts. Both guards bowed before one of them swiped their ID card over a sensor. The large metal doors opened at command, allowing the two men to enter.

Inside the room, machines were lines everywhere, a large computer before them as large glass windows allowed those to view their subject. Grunts line the machines, watching over the vital signs of the large beast. Inside the large containment room, a dragon-like creature lay on the cold metal floor, cool fog surrounding him. The walls were lines with ice crystals, the dragon's abilities so powerful that he couldn't control them at a moment of weakness.

"That is the great Kyurem?" Ghetsis asked, looking to the man in the white jacket, which was busily at work on the computer.

"Yes, lord Ghetsis. Just because he is asleep now doesn't mean we can't forcefully awake him," The man replied, typing a few commands on the holographic keyboard before him. The many tubes running inside the room lit up as it traveled to the beast. Seconds later, the dragon shivered as his body awoke, before his eyes opened, once a vibrant yellow, was now a deep red. The creature stood up, readjusting his balance as his muscular legs dug into the metal floor. Ghetsis could tell he was powerful; more cool fog started to form as the beast awoke, the dragon swayed his head around slowly.

"Impressive. Colress, is there anyway we can test his powers?" Ghetsis asked, and Colress obliged.

"Certainly," The blonde pressed a few more keys, the tubes glowing again as it went inside the room. To Ghetsis, it seemed nothing had happened.

"Was that it?" Ghetsis could feel himself growing irritated.

"Not even close, my lord," Colress replied. Suddenly, to the side of them, a hatch opened, revealing a window. The window allowed those to see outside of the airship, thick forests surrounding them as blue skies were above. Flocks of Pidove were flying overhead.

Without warning, a small gun of the sorts opened from the side in the windows view, created to hold Kyurem's ice. It focused on one of the Pidove before blasting a ball of energy at the flock. One of them was hit, immediately frozen in mid-air.

"Do it!" Colress commanded, and a grunt that was outside held a shotgun before unleashing a shot at the frozen creature. When the bullet hit the ice, the chunk shattered to tiny pieces, the Pidove having no chance to survive.

"So… Kyurem's ice is powerful enough to completely obliterate a living being when frozen?" Ghetsis asked, having watched the whole scene. Colress nodded, adjusting his glasses again.

"Yes, my lord. Kyurem's ice could kill a living being if caught by its ice. Just imagine what it'd be like with the combination of Fire and Lightning," Colress smiled, excitement flowing through his veins.

"Do you have locations on the two legendary dragons?" Ghetsis asked, walking back over to the younger man.

"Unfortunately, that has been a difficult task in itself. It seems that the former king and his queen are hiding the dragons in their pokéballs," Ghetsis grew angry at the mentioning of his son. He clanked his cane down hard, the noise echoing off the walls and startling Colress and the grunts.

"Don't speak of my son in these walls. That child was a mistake from the beginning," Ghetsis demanded.

"Y-Yes sir! We won't speak of him!" The grunts grew panicked before going back to the machines. Colress was not so scared.

"We will find Reshiram and Zekrom, and we will destroy my son and his wife. Then, Unova will no longer have it's heroes," Ghetsis looked back at Kyurem as the dragon awaited his next command, staying motionless.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of Unova, near the Elite 4..._

Two figures stood on a cliffside as it overlooked the Elite 4's headquarters. It was a man and a woman. The man, in appearance, had short, tea-green hair, and wore a cloak, the fabric in question swaying in the wind. The woman next to him had long, chestnut locks, her hair up in a ponytail. She wore a light-blue poncho, a white undershirt and grey-brown shorts.

"The dragons have been upset for some time, my dear. Do you really think it would be best to go to them for help?" The woman turned to the man, and he stayed silent.

"Kyurem is a powerful legendary on it's own. It is, without a doubt, that my father has captured him. The balance of nature, in which Kyurem helps in, has been messed with. Now, if we don't find him soon, Unova will freeze over in only a matter of months. The once luxurious region will become a desolated waste-land of cold," He spoke as he overlooked the valleys below. The woman blinked before looking over as well.

"The dragons must be kept in their pokéballs if we have any hope of staying out of Team Plasma's radars. But then, how will we find Kyurem without the brother's help?" She asked, and his eyes closed.

"We will find him," He replied, and she looked away, her brows furrowing. Two other creatures that looked fox-like, walked up to the two humans, the larger one joining the man's side while the kit joined the woman's side.

"We will start our search in Castelia City. If anything, Burgh might have some information for us on Pinwheel Forest," The man replied, turning and walking away from the cliff.

"And if he doesn't?" The woman turned to her husband. He stopped.

"Then we will continue our search with the other Gym Leaders. I'm sure your old friends wouldn't mind a visit either," He spoke, before continuing to walk. Her eyes went downcast as she frowned. She hoped the Gym Leaders would keep their mouths shut. She didn't have time to return to the plateau. She was busy being the Hero. The fox kit scratched at her leg, breaking her from her thoughts. She smiled at the baby, and leaned down, picking him up and cradling him in her arms.

She stopped, looking back at the valley below.

"I just hope Unova is ready for our return…"


End file.
